The Viper's Chick
by PunksXeChick
Summary: A two-shot requested by a friend, Brunettemama123. Kya Hardy is the Hardy's little sister and she's a WWE Diva. She has been nursing a huge crush on the resident Viper, Randy Orton. Will she ever let her feelings be known and will Randy ever finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is a two-shot requested by a friend of mine, Brunettemama123. I hope you'll like it XD**

**i don't own anybody, Randy Orton and other wrestler/superstars belongs to the WWE & TNA respectively..**

**I only own my OC Rachel Winters.**

**Brunettemama123 owns her OC Kya Nicole Hardy..**

**Please read & review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>[Kya Nicole Hardy POV]<strong>

I was in my locker room getting ready for my match when somebody knocked on the door.

I got up to opened it and was met with a beaming Rachel Winters. She is my older brother Jeff Hardy's girlfriend. That's right, I'm the Hardy's little sister.

Growing up with the Hardy's is a lot of fun and I'm thankful that not once have they bullied or argued with me. They were good big brothers...

"Hey Rach, what's up?" I exclaimed with a smile.

"Nah, Jeff told me to keep you company since he knows that you tend to get nervous before a match." she said.

"Awww you shouldn't have, I'll be fine after a while. You should have kept Jeff company instead." I added.

"He should be fine, since he'll be facing The Miz tonight." she assured me.

"By the way, who are you facing?" she asks.

"I'll be facing Beth Phoenix, who's one half of the sisters of doom." I exclaimed nervously.

Not gonna lie, I felt sick to the stomach once I learned that I'll be facing the Glamazon since I know that she and Natalya loves to torment other divas...

Sensing that I must have been feeling troubled, Rach sat next to me and put her arm on my shoulder.

"Awww take it easy Kya, I know you can beat her! Just hit her with your **Viper's Special** Finisher and it'll be set and done. Looks like you're taking this viper thing too far Kya, when are you ever actually gonna ask Randy out or you're just like every girl who wants a guy to make the first move..?" Rachel added, scrutinizing me closely.

Its no secret that she knows that I'm totally in love with Randy Orton. I was nursing a huge crush with the Viper for so long that I even named my own finisher the Viper's Special. As I was deep in though, Rachel nudged me. "Yo girl, this is not the time to zone out, you gotta get ready for your match." she reminded me.

As Rach and I walked out of my room and headed over to Gorilla position. I whispered to her, "Do you think that Randy will watched my match?"

"Of course he would, why won't he?" she assured me.

"I hope so." I said softly as Rachel wished me a good luck right before I headed out to the arena...

* * *

><p><strong>[Kya Hardy vs Beth Phoenix-Non-Title Match]<strong>

"_**Introducing first from Blackfoot, Idaho. Here's Kya Hardy...!"**_

As my theme '_Sugar Coat by Breaking Benjamin'_ began to play, I walked out wearing a sexy white net fishnet top with a black D&C Stunning pants and a pair of black knee high suede boots.

_**Look what you did  
>Suck on your lies 'til your eyes turn red<br>what did you say  
>willing to drown in a tidal wave<br>Take me away  
>let me believe that you're on your way<br>look what you did  
>Suck on your lies 'til your eyes turn red<br>**_

If I was gonna catch a certain viper's eye, then I need to dress to impress. I was thankful that Rachel went shopping with me yesterday and she's the one who convinced me to buy these new Dolce & Gabbana stunning pants which I find utterly sexy.

As I walked down the ramp, I was greeted with "Let's go Kya" chants. The fans have been behind me ever since my debut. My brothers were fan favorites and so I became one of their favorites too.

I climb up to the ring and stood to the side as I waited for the Glamazon to came out...

"_**And her opponent, accompanied by Natalya, here's Beth Phoenix...!"**_

Her theme began to play and she walked out holding her Divas title up high with Natalya strutting beside her. I just hoped that Nattie won't get involved in these match...

The Glamazon smirks at me as she climbs up to the ring and after doing her usual ring pose and flipping herself backwards from the turnbuckle and into the mat, she sized me up as the bell rang. Nattie waited by the apron and gave out instructions. I was beyond pissed as she continued glaring at me...

I glared right back at her and when she suddenly dashed towards me with a clothesline, I ducked and deliver a reversed spinning heel kick to the side of her head, she staggers backwards and I connected with a series of elbows to her face. After about 4 shots, she grabbed my arm and pulling me closer towards her, she picked me up into a military press and literally dropped me from a height of about 10 feet..! I yelled in pain as I crashed down belly first into the canvas. That move does knocked the wind out of me!

Beth didn't waste any time, She yanked me by the hair and picking me up, she performs a scoop slam driving me to the mat. I groaned in pain as she kept stomping on me. After she finally stops and reaching down to grab me by the hair again, I quickly capitalize by elbowing her jaw, she stumbles and I slowly got up to my feet and performed a hurricaranna. She flew to the side of the ring and as she gets up again, I delivered an enziguiri and once she falls to the mat, I quickly run to the top turnbuckle and nailed her with my **Viper's Special** which is my brother's Swanton Bomb and I quickly went for a pin...

**1! 2! 3!** I won and the referee raised up my hand in victory.

"_**And here's your winner by Pinfall, KYAAAAAAAA HARDYYYYYYYY!"**_

Beth didn't looked too happy and so is Natalya but I just ignored them and headed backstage...

* * *

><p><strong>[Kya's POV Backstage after the Match]<strong>

I walked down the hallways when I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey Kya! We're not done with you!" I turned around and scrunched up my nose. The sisters of Doom are apparently heading towards me...

"What do you girls want?" I hissed at them.

"Easy there sunshine! Its not fair and I demand a rematch! YOU HEAR ME BITCH!" Beth bellowed to my face as Nattie added, "Yeah she deserves a rematch cause you clearly cheated just now!"

"WHAT? I cheated? What the hell are you girls talking about! I pinned her fair and square!" I yelled at their faces.

Beth and Nattie looks seriously pissed off.

"Kya don't think that we don't dare to messed up your pretty face just because you're the Hardy's little sister..!" Beth snapped.

"Well I dare you to messed up my face Beth!" I hollered at her.

This enraged the Glamazon further... She advanced towards me and shoved me towards the wall and just when she's about to raise up her hand to slapped me, I heard a man's voice from out of nowhere...

"Is there any problem, ladies?"

I whirled around to see who it was, and boy was I mesmerized for it was the Viper himself, Randy Orton!

He came towards us and asked the same question again. The sisters of doom looks terrified and they quickly mouthed a very quick, "No problem" and walked off.

I was grateful that the Viper came in time cause I wouldn't wanna be at the receiving end of one of Beth's vicious slaps.

"T-thanks R-randy." I stammered. Damn why do I have to stammer at the wrong time. But I know that the reason is mainly because I was mesmerized by his gorgeous appearance.

"No problem, I'm aware that the sisters of doom have been harassing a lot of the other divas backstage and I'm absolutely disgusted by it!" he hissed.

"They are like that." I shrugged.

"By the way are you alright? You had a good match out there, Kya and congrats on pinning the Glamazon." he exclaimed with a smile.

Wow am I dreaming? Or did the gorgeous viper just praised me!

"I'm okay and t-thanks Randy. Beth is a tough competitor, and I tried my hardest to pinned her." I shrugged.

"That's good." He nodded and continued, "So I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me?"

His words caught me by surprise! The viper just asked me out to dinner! This is beyond amazing! Wooo Hoooo!

"Y-yes I would love to Randy." I exclaimed with a smile and pretty careful not to stammer too much.

"That's nice, I'll picked you up tomorrow." he flashed me his beautiful smile and walked back to his locker room leaving me speechless...

Wow am I dreaming? I can't believed that he asked me out! I need to tell Rachel about this...

I walked back to my locker room and grabbing my I-Phone, I quickly dialed Rachel's number.

"Hey Rach, where are you now?" I asked her.

"I'm in Jeff's locker room, and I just watched your match girl. Its awesome that you pinned Beth!" she chuckled.

"Can you come to my room for just a sec. I need to tell you something." I said.

She agreed and a few moments later, there was a knocked on my door.

I opened it up and let Rachel in.

"So what do you wanna tell me?" she asked as she eyed me closely.

"Well my victory over Beth is not the only awesome part. Guess what Rach! Randy just asked me out! I shrieked.

"WHAT! No freaking way! The same Randy Orton, the viper?" she looked at me quizzically.

"Yes the viper, he asked me out to DINNER TOMORROW NIGHT!" I practically shrieked in delight and the both of us jumped for joy.

Rachel gave me a hug. "But Rach, here's another problem. What should I wear?"

"We should totally go shopping tonight, Kya. Let's go that mall downtown and find you a cute dress." Rach assured me.

"Awww thanks Rach. I don't know what I'll do without you." I smiled...

"That's not a problem. Jeff did ask me to look after you." she added with a smile.

"Okay Rach, I'm gonna have a quick shower and then we'll go to that mall." I added.

After I'm done with my shower, I dressed in a blue top and a black skinny jeans. I walked to Jeff's locker room and knocked on the door. Jeff opened it and beamed as he saw me.

"Well there's my little sister. Rach has told me everything." He teased as he gave me a hug.

"Isn't that awesome. My only dream is to have dinner with him and now it came true." I blushed.

"Good for you, Kya." he said.

"So you're ready to go?" Rachel asked me.

"Yes, let's go and find me that beautiful dress." I smiled...

* * *

><p><strong>Up next is the 2nd part of the 2 shot :)<strong>

**Yayyy Kya finally got asked out to dinner by Randy.**

**How will the date turned out?**

**Will she ever find something pretty to wear on the date.**

**Please Read & Review Folks..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, this is a two-shot requested by a friend of mine, Brunettemama123. I hope you'll like it XD**

**i don't own anybody, Randy Orton and other wrestler/superstars belongs to the WWE & TNA respectively..**

**I only own my OC Rachel Winters.**

**Brunettemama123 owns her OC Kya Nicole Hardy..**

**Please read & review :)**

**This is the 2nd part... :)**

* * *

><p><strong>[Kya Hardy POV]<strong>

We went over to these fabolous boutique and I instantly saw the most beautiful dress ever. It's a Maggy London Chiffon & Charmeuse halter dress in blue.

Rachel sensing that I'm in love with it, offered to pay for it right away.

"No I can't let you pay for it Rach." I argued as I saw her whipped out her credit card.

"Nah not a problem. I would like to anyway. Take it as a present from me. There is no formalities between us anyway." she assure me with a smile.

After a while, I finally agree.

I hoped that Randy finds me stunning in these dress...

* * *

><p><strong>[Tomorrow night-Dinner Date with Randy]<strong>

**[Kya Hardy POV]**

I was nervous as can be and I kept fidgetting in my seat. Thankfully Rachel was there to keep me company.

"Hey don't worry, Kya. Everything will be just fine." she assured me.

I took one last glance at myself in the mirror. The dress was fabulous and Rachel has kindly done my brown locks in glamorous curls. I had my make-up done perfectly and all I need to do now is to wait for the Viper to arrived...

A while later, someone finally rung the doorbell. I nervously opened it and saw Randy smiling sweetly.

"Hi Randy, you're early." I smiled.

"Yeah I wanted to come by early, since I have nothing to do anyway. You look beautiful by the way, Kya." he smiled.

"Oh thanks Randy, and you're looking good too. By the way this is Rachel who happens to be dating my big brother, Jeff." Randy smiled at her and shook her hand.

Wow this man is just so classy...

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, I nodded and after waving goodbye to Rachel, I walked out with Randy and headed to the elevator since my hotel room was on the 5th floor.

I can't help looking at him, he looks so dashing, wearing a white tee with jeans. Damn can these guy looked any more gorgeous...!

Once we get down to the lobby, he led me into his black ferrarri. After I was seated, he got into the driver seat and drove off.

We soon pulled up to these Mexican restaurant called _"Delicioso". _I was impressed by the whole ambience of the fine place, he led me inside and once we entered into _Delicioso'_, a group pf people came towards us and started asking for our autographs. After we have signed them, Randy and I walked to one of the back booths and we sat down.

The waitress smiled and handed us the menu.

"So what do you want to eat?" Randy asked me with a smile.

"Hmmm anything will do, I'm easy." I let him know. After running through the menu, the both of us opted for a Spaghetti Primavera.

"So tell me more about yourself." Randy asked.

"Well as you know by now, I'm the Hardy's little sister and my brothers and my dad meant everything to me. We lost our mum when I'm still a baby and so Matt and Jeff tends to be over-protective of me. There's nothing much I can tell you about myself cause I'm just a plain simple girl, Randy." I gave him my best smile.

I left out the details of having a huge crush on him unless he finds me weird...

"That's nice to hear, Kya. I do like simple girls." he added.

Oh gosh this man never ceases to amazed me...?

Soon our foods arrived and as we dig in, its now my turn to asked about him.

"So now its your turn, so tell me more about yourself, Randy?" I asked even though, I knew all the details, there is to know about him.

"Hmmm well, I've loved wrestling for as far as I can remember, My dad and grandfather has been in these business, so that makes me a third generation superstar and being a WWE Superstar is all I've ever wanted to do for the rest of my life." he added.

"That's awesome to hear...Randy, and thanks for inviting me out to dinner. I really appreciate it."

"Nah no worries, I really loved some company from you anyway." he assured me with that same grin that could melt my heart...

We continued eating and chatted about almost everything under the sun, and after we're done with dinner, he sends me back to my hotel.

As his car pulled up, by my hotel, we got out of the car and he sents me up to my room.

"I do had a great time with you Randy." I told him as we stood outside my room.

"Well me too and I've always wanted to tell you this, Kya." He paused for a moment and stares at me with those steely blue eyes.

There were a lot of questions on my mind and I wondered what does he wanna tell me?

"Actually I liked you, Kya. Its just that I didn't have the chance to tell you yet." he said softly as he inched closer towards me.

My heart is beating like crazy as my mind is trying to focus on what he've just said! Did he just blurted out that he likes me? Am I dreaming? I hope, I'm not!

I finally confessed to him about my feelings, "Well I've been nursing a huge crush on you ever since 2002. You're the main reason why I've always wanted to get into wrestling, Randy. I just didn't have the courage to tell you." I said softly and the next thing happened so fast that I can't even react...

He pulled me towards him and crushed his lips against mine. As I was the one anticipating it, I responded and wrapping my arms around his neck, I deepened the kiss...

After a while we pulled away from the kiss and he gazes into my eyes with those steely blue eyes of his and I can't barely breathe as he said, "So will you be my girl?"

"Y-yes I would love to Randy, I love you." I blushed as he cupped my face and pressed his lips against mine again.

After he left, I walked into my hotel room and sat at the edge of my bed for a while. Wow Randy just asked me to be his girlfriend! This is too good to be true... I'm gonna let Rachel and my brothers know About this tomorrow, but first I'm gonna take a quick bath and crashed.

After my nightly bath, I lie on my bed and reminisced about my dinner date with Randy tonight, soon after I fell asleep with a smile plastered on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>-2 Weeks Later-<strong>

**[Kya Hardy POV]**

I've been with Randy for the past 2 weeks and this 2 weeks has been the happiest days of my life...

Rachel, Jeff, Matt and dad were happy to see me with Randy and I'm grateful that Randy is a kind and caring man who seems to care a lot for me.

Just last week Beth has challenged me for her Divas Championship and the match is happening tonight on RAW, I was a nervous wreck and I kept pacing back and forth. As I waited for my match to start, Randy came into my locker room to see me. I stood up and gave him a hug.

"Babe you looked nervous?" he asked.

"Yes I am. I'm facing the Glamazon you know and its a title shot! I really need to prove to all the fans that I'm worthy of it." I grumbled.

"You don't have to worry about any of that, just focused on the match babe. I'll be rooting for you cause you're my girl, you're the Viper's Chick, Kya." he said as he gave me a kiss.

"I will Randy.." I added as I kissed him for the last time before I get into gorilla position with him.

"_**Introducing the challenger, first from Blackfoot, Idaho and accompanied by Randy Orton. Here's Kya Hardy...!"**_

As my theme hits, I walked out hand in hand with Randy. The crowd goes wild as soon as they see me and the Viper...

_**Look what you did**__**  
><strong>__**Suck on your lies 'til your eyes turn red**__**  
><strong>__**what did you say**__**  
><strong>__**willing to drown in a tidal wave**__**  
><strong>__**Take me away**__**  
><strong>__**let me believe that you're on your way**__**  
><strong>__**look what you did**__**  
><strong>__**Suck on your lies 'til your eyes turn red**__**  
><strong>_

I waved to them and got up to the ring. I gave Randy a kiss and he waited by the apron.

A while later, Beth Phoenix's theme hits and she walked out...

"_**And from Buffalo, New York, here's the Divas Champion, Beth Phoenix...!"**_

There were a lot of boos coming from the crowd since she's a heel.

After she did her usual signature entrance from the turnbuckle, she sizes me up and as the bell rang, she dashed towards me with a clothesline bringing me to the mat. I quickly kip back up to my feet and connected with a series of elbows.

After that I yanked her hair and bring her to the mat, She yelled in pain and punched me to the side of the head. Damn was that painful, I clutched my face and stomps on her midsection, as I was about to stomp on her again, she caught my foot and pulled me to the mat. Once I fell to the mat, she got on top of me and started pummeling... I managed to caught her arm and elbowing her, I shoved her away from me. I leapt to my feet and waited for her to get up, as she stood on wobbly knees, I tried to gave her a spinning heel kick, but she dodged out of the way and picking me up she delivered her Glam Slam and went for a pin. I managed to get my shoulders up before the count of 3.

Randy riled up the fans to cheer for me. "Come on babe." Randy yelled.

The fans broke into a_ "Let's go, Kya!"_ chants and I was elated. I get back on my feet and hit her with a series of punches and as she swayed about, I kicked her in the midsection so hard and as she bend down, I grabbed her head and nailed her with my new finisher which I called The **Viper's Special 2.0** (which is an RKO) as she crashed head-first to the canvas, I turned her around and went for the pin..

The referee counted **1! 2! 3!** and I won!

"**And here's your new Divas Champion, Kya Hardy!"**

_**Look what you did****  
><strong>**Suck on your lies 'til your eyes turn red****  
><strong>**what did you say****  
><strong>**willing to drown in a tidal wave****  
><strong>**Take me away****  
><strong>**let me believe that you're on your way****  
><strong>**look what you did****  
><strong>**Suck on your lies 'til your eyes turn red**_

I was overjoyed as the referee handed me the Divas title belt. Randy came up to the ring and picking me up, he twirled me around. I was so happy as I raised the belt up high. He leaned in and kiss me infront of the whole WWE Universe as they gave us a huge crowd pop...

I was really happy to be the Divas Champion but among all things I was grateful, that I got to become the Viper's Chick...

* * *

><p><strong>-THE END-<strong>

**How was it?**

**Awww Kay finally get to be the Divas Champion and became Randy's girl.**

**Please read and review, folks..  
><strong>


End file.
